bunheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Movie Truck
The Movie Truck is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It originally aired on July 23, 2012. Summary The dancers are all locked out fo the dance studio when Michelle notices them. She tries to find Fanny but can't. Michelle goes to Fanny's house while her book club talks about Fifty Shades of Grey. Truly gives her the key to the studio while Michelle tells Truly to hang out with people her age. Michelle learns Fanny has taken a vacation, which leaves Michelle to watch over the studio and instruct classes. Ginny, Melanie, Boo, and Sasha plan a sleepover at Sasha's house, which then they will all sneak out to go to a R-rated movie. Meanwhile, Talia, Michelle's friend from vegas arrives to celebrate Michelle's birthday. While at Sparkles, Talai convinces Michelle to take Truly along with them, which Michelle agrees as long as they change Truly. Ginny, Melanie, and Boo arrive at Sasha's house admist a fight between Sasha's parents. The four hang out in Sasha's room until her parents leave, Ginny's boyfriend, Josh, arrives and delivers bags of treats for the girls, however is kicked out quickly by Sasha. The girls sneak out of the house and make it to the movie truck, where Boo gets to sit with Charlie. Sasha checks the time and realizes that they only have a few minuets before the security alarms in Sasha's house turn on. They try to flee but see Michelle, Talia, and Truly in the back drinking the alcohol Truly snuck in. The girls finally leave but are to late and Sasha attempts to gt in though a window however just damages her parents car. They are forced to sleep on the car for the night when Sasha and Boo get a chance to talk about the Joffrey auditions. Sasha made the auditions and wasn't going to tell her parents until she got back, which Boo disagrees to however Sasha disagrees with Boo's feelings for Charlie. Michelle and Talia are on Fanny's gazebo talking and eating cupcakes as Talia comments on how beautiful Paradise is and how lucky Michelle is. In last few minutes, Sasha does a performance with two other girls to "Istanbul (Not Constantinople)" by They Might Be Giants, symbolizing the eminent changes soon to come into Sasha's life, and how they can't be undone, as the famous city in Turkey had underwent. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Ellen Greene as Fanny's Friend *Paul Cassell as Mr. Torres *Julie Claire as Anastasia Torres *Rose Abdoo as Sam *Angelina McCoy as Talia *Gabriel Notarangelo as Josh *Zak Henri as Charlie Segal *Paul James Jordan as Dez *Charles C. Stevenson Jr. as Old Man *Valerie Rose Curiel as Girl *Matt Pascua as Guy *Guilford Adams as Smelly Guy *Dalton O'Dell as Skinny Freshman Performances Trivia *More of Sasha's family problems are revealed. *The two girls dancing with Sasha are guests Mallauri Esquibel and Colleen Craige. *The dance Sasha performs was choreographed by Marguerite Derricks, who miraculously came up with the routine in one night. *Physical debut of Josh (he had been mentioned in previous episodes). *Sasha gets her letter of acceptance to the Joffrey Summer Program. Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 1